


The Bill Comes Due

by dragonnan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Stephen Strange, Loosely Fanfic Inspired, Magical Injury, Pain, Whump, broken hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Inspired by numerous fanfics where Stephen deals with the physical cost of performing magic to the detriment of his own health.





	The Bill Comes Due

[ ](https://postimg.cc/yDKj641Z)


End file.
